The invention concerns a bi-stable mechanism and its application to anti-theft device for motor vehicles.
There is considerable need for an extremely simple, economical and robust mechanical device capable of ensuring, in a simple and reliable manner, two stable positions. The purpose of the present invention is to provide such a device, particularluy for the car lock industry.